


Date trip maybe? Who knows.

by KouShindo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouShindo/pseuds/KouShindo
Summary: Ethan gets the idea of taking a certain red head on a trip which pretty much is considered a date when realizing it later on.





	Date trip maybe? Who knows.

**Author's Note:**

> From a drabble that I posted on my tumblr awhile back.

Sighing when glancing at the peppy raven who was looking out the window, looking at his own hands with that slight frown and furrowed brow again he was dragged into what the other happened to have in mind.  
  
  
Giving a light snort then turning his sharply to the side with that sideways glare though it did nothing to the peppy boy’s mood, “Ethan… could you least chill or something…” resting his chin in his hand when sighing giving a slight roll of his eyes, “It’s not going to be long so wait, if you can that is. Tch…” lowering his head a bit causing his bangs to cover his face the plan was a trip of sorts but that was all Silver knew really.  
  
  
Completely ignoring the red head’s words and hopping over and flopping onto the other’s lap, “Aw come on, tell me you’re not the least curious of where we’re heading?” gazing up with that puppy eyed look and smiling when his cap tumbled off his head, “Seriously though here I thought the new Battle place be a refreshing thing for ya.” pouting when poking at Silver’s cheeks and earning a confused expression and that flush of color to those pale cheeks.  
  
  
Shifting nervously in seat when swallowing hard at seeing Ethan laying on his lap, “That’s a-a first you tell me something… dork…” muttering the last part and trying to keep Ethan’s hands away from his face and hair though the color deepened in color like that of his hair, “So… ahem. Where’s it going to be at really…?” trying to keep his cool though it was failing considering how the raven knew what buttons to push or ways to get him to crumble in such a manner.  
  
  
Looking at the ticket in his pocket and tilting his head when reading it, “Well some sort of city island place or something? I don’t know I just thought it be nice to treat you to something…” his peppy tone dying off when fidgeting with the paper ticket and sighing till feeling his cap get placed on his head, “Eh? Is this what you call a date right…?” his eyes going wide when realizing how it was heading and turning a similar shade of red like his friend with that quiet squeak on covering his face with his cap.  
  
  
Spluttering with a crack in his voice when hearing that and jumping off his seat, “WHAT?!?” as if the situation couldn’t anymore awkward the other just had to ask it like that, “For the love of- okay okay… it suppose you can say… that, just don’t think it means much idiot I still don’t trust you… much.” crossing his arms when giving that hard stare when a group of trainers nearby snickered at him and Ethan making the group shut up after narrowing his eyes.  
  
  
Crawling back into his seat that flustered expression and scratching his head, “Eheh… you look cute when all red you know. ACK!” getting a hard bop to the head and rubbing the sore spot, “Jeez, can’t you take a jab of fun Silv?” pouting there when blinking at the red head whose inches away from his face all nervous and gaping like a Magikarp apparently.  
  
  
Giving that quiet grunt of annoyance and inching closer to Ethan with that look in his eyes, “Can you least shut up for once?” rubbing his temples before that mischievous glint shone in his eyes and gripping at the coat with that smirk, “I know one way… so be quiet huh?” effectively pinning the raven boy to his seat and shaking his head when taking Ethan’s cap off.  
  
  
Staring at the dangerous look had a mix of a warmth to it when staring at those piecing eyes Silver completely rendered him speechless of the actions taken, only to feel those surprisingly soft lips press into his own somewhat chapped lips that made his eyes quiver in their sockets and flutter them shut. For once he lost in the on-going fights between himself and Silver, which neither minded though the connection grew into something more but neither knew how to put it into words or how to act on it till today it was.  
  
  
Despite being a bit on the awkward side on showing how he felt to the other he managed to shut up Ethan thankfully, his slender fingers ran through that soft raven hair taking the time in smelling that scent that the other had which was a mix of a forest and sweet berries due his knowledge of Ethan using such shampoo at times when on the road. That faint chocolate taste danced on his tongue when Ethan letting his mouth ease open, secretly Silver loved that taste really but having experiencing it in such a manner made his mind burst into a daze before parting for air.  
  
  
Blinking at one another and panting before touching their own lips at the action that passed, that heat of emotion burst into a flame there and burned brightly before Silver settled into his seat across from Ethan with shock settling on him after that. Looking very much like a child when they done something wrong but only to smile afterwards with a soft chuckle, busy nodding and showing that softer side underneath that rough exterior.  
  
  
Perking up when noticing the train slowing down and nodding back, “Love you too Silv…” giving that wink and earning flustered noise from the red head, “Heh… it’s okay, I was wondering who would break the ice.” leaning over and giving a small peck to the those lips once more and hopping up to head to bathroom at the end of the car.  
  
  
When left be and sitting there with that smile on his face busy shaking his head saying no one in preclusion, “Love you too dork…” leaning against the window when seeing that place come into view and twirling the cap on his fingers, “For someone who chatters so damn much he… caught me so to speak even though I acted first…” putting that cap on with a chuckle before drifting off to sleep a bit since he was a little tired from that but it felt wonderful in the end.


End file.
